The purpose of Washington University's Medical Scientist Training Program is to provide in-depth training in the techniques of modern biomedical research and clinical medicine for students who wish to join faculties of clinical or preclinical departments at medical schools throughout the country. Its goal is to ensure that each student acquires thorough knowledge in a chosen scientific discipline in addition to the diverse education gained in medical school. This training is available to students within the interdepartmental graduate programs of the Department of Biomedical Engineering and the Division of Biology and Biomedical Sciences, which includes the programs in Developmental Biology, Immunology, Molecular Biophysics, Biochemistry, Chemical Biology, Molecular Cell Biology, Molecular Genetics, Molecular Microbiology and Microbial Pathogenesis, and Neurosciences. Students may also do biomedically relevant doctoral work in other departments, such as Physics or Anthropology. The basic components of the MSTP are: 1) two years of the medical school curriculum; 2) a minimum of three years of biomedically related doctoral research; and 3) 15-24 months of Clinical training. The M.D. and Ph.D. degrees are awarded jointly at the successful completion of these components. This program, which features a high degree of flexibility, may be modified and adjusted to provide highly individualized training and meet specific career goals. [unreadable] [unreadable]